


Once we've both said our goodbyes

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Discussions of marriage, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, silent communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: Regis Lucis Caelum, CXIII King of Lucis, made the decision to sacrifice himself to Glauca. He did so out of duty. He did so out of love. He did so out of sheer selfishness.He did so because he couldn't bear watch the man he loved die to protect him.





	Once we've both said our goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV. The title comes from Billie Eilish's _When the party's over_ which I listened to on repeat while writing this

_"In another life, my love, I would keep you close and never let you go." He confessed, whispering the words against his lover's skin._

_Nyx laughed softly, looking at him over his shoulder with knowing, loving eyes. "I would let you. In another life, I would let you."_

 

* * *

 

Making a decision, he stumbled to a stop, letting Lunafreya’s hand slip from his in a bastard echo of that day over a decade past.

 

The smile that twisted his lips was grim as he met first the eyes of this woman that he had so failed, both oh so long ago and now, and then the eyes of his lover behind her. Regis knows what this decision will mean for him but, as he felt that certainty settle on his shoulders, he found that he could accept that.

 

For them and for Noctis and for his people, he could accept that.

 

At that realisation, he relaxed, his smile softening into something that was more sad than determined, even as Nyx stared at him in disbelief and dawning knowledge.

 

 _I’m sorry_ , he said silently because, for all that this was necessary, he had never wanted to hurt Nyx like this. Because, for all the age difference between them, his lover had always been the more likely to die first. Because, for all that it was selfish of him, he was glad that Nyx was here with him.

 

Nyx’s face twisted with grief and despair as he understood what it was that Regis planned to do and, while he could see the words - the pleas and the bargains and so much - caught behind the younger mans teeth, all Nyx did was smile _(sadgriefdespairunderstanding_ love _)_ even as his eyes shone with unshed tears. _I know_ , was what that look said, and it was the tired understanding of one soldier to another, of two men that knew each other almost better than they did themselves. _I’m sorry too_.

 

Regis took a deep breath, steeling himself, and then raised a hand - a barrier shimmering into existence between them, separating Nyx and Lunafreya from the threat.

 

“No. Please, _stop_ ,” Lunafreya begged, such a kind child - even now, in the face of Regis’ failures - and Nyx pulled her back from the barrier with an arm around her waist. “Please. Don’t leave us!”

 

“I know your mother would wish the same as me,” he said, and his words were for Lunafreya even as his eyes sought out his lover once more.

 

He watched as Nyx’s face _crumpled_ with anguish at the separation and the knowledge that they had no more time, watched as he stepped up to the barrier with Lunafreya, so much _heartache_ in his eyes that it broke his own.

 

And he closed his eyes for a bare second, allowing himself a moment to _regret_ the pain that he had caused the man he loved, but he knew that he would do it anyway.

 

Because, at heart, Regis was a selfish man, and sacrificing himself so that his lover may live - so that Regis didn’t have to live without him as he’d had to so many others over the years - was a completely selfish action. He regretted hurting Nyx, but he had his understanding and that was enough.

 

He trusted Nyx enough, to leave everything to him, now.

 

Opening his eyes once more, he focused on Lunafreya first, speaking words long unsaid.

 

“That you, and Noctis, live happily. All those years captive because I failed you. Not again. Locked doors will seal your fate no longer.”

 

Turning to Nyx next, a noise from behind interrupted him and Regis knew that he was out of time.

 

When he looked back, his lover was standing with a hand pressed against the translucent wall between them as though he could reach out through it to him, tears streaming down his face. _I love you_ , he said without words, lips twitching into a minuscule smile, and Regis _ached._

 

 _“_ Our hope goes with you now, Nyx Ulric. Godspeed.” _I know. And I love you, my dear. Keep them safe_.

 

 _Regis_ , Nyx mouthed desperately, fingers curling into the barrier as he bit his lip, before he nodded, _Always, my love_. Resting a hand on Lunafreya’s shoulder, he pulled her back to the doorway, one of his kukri’s clenched in his hand.

 

In that moment, even as he turned away, he knew that Nyx would not leave until the end and he regretted a little more, guilt and relief flaring in equal measures.

 

He has never wanted to die alone.

 

And then General Glauca was there and Regis tossed his cane aside, uncaring of where it fell.

 

(It wasn’t like he would be needing it after this, anyway. One way or another, Glauca would be adding a King to his list of murdered royals on this day)

 

Magic flared, lightning flying from his fingers because he was in no shape for a physical fight, not after the events of the day, and he had no plans on surviving this anyway.

 

Glauca advanced and Regis grimaced, reaching for power that he didn’t have in an effort to weaken the monster before him, to buy just a little more time because the longer that Glauca was occupied fighting him then the less time he was elsewhere - killing Regis’ people.

 

A King is nothing without his people, and Regis had already sacrificed so many of them for his son. For the world.

 

This was the least that he could do for those who remained.

 

“Behold the King of Lucis, who hoarded tranquillity within his precious walls.” Step by step, Glauca advanced, coming ever closer, until he stood before him despite Regis’ greatest efforts. “Where is your tranquillity now.”

 

“ _Here_ is your peace. By steel’s swift descent.” And then Glauca shifted, preparing for a strike that he knew he could not block, and the light of his magic illuminated the mask enough for him to see the eyes of the man who would kill him.

 

Betrayal flared alongside disbelief and pain, staring into the familiar eyes of a man that he’d trusted - that he’d thought of as a friend - and he shook his head almost unconsciously, not wanting to believe it.

 

_Titus?_

 

His hesitation cost him dearly and pain became his entire world.

 

The next he was aware of was Nyx’s _screams_ and Regis looked up into the horror-filled eyes of his lover as he choked on his own blood, coughing as it filled his lungs, drowning him. His vision darkened around the edges and he clung desperately to what energy he had left.

 

He was so cold.

 

“Go,” he gasped out weakly as Glauca- _Titus_ yelled, driving the blade deeper, and he clutched at the blade for purchase as agony raged through him, unable to take his eyes off of Nyx. _Run, please_ , he begged silently, blood bubbling at his lips. _Live, my love_. He mouthed.

 

 _Live_.

 

And then, his world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

 

_"I'd marry you, you know. If we could, if you would, then I would walk out into the storm with you and braid beads into your hair and declare our love to the world." He murmured into the silence of the night, fingers carding gently through his hair._

_Regis looked up, catching the hand and holding it close. "Never doubt that I would say yes. If you asked, I would always say yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, no real idea where this came from. I was just in an angsty mood and I love this pairing (even if it seems like I only ever contribute angst to it) and this is what I wrote so, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it, tell me what you think, thanks for reading


End file.
